bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Charles Milton Porter
Theory If anybody is wondering how Sigma turns back into Porter again at the end, I think it's because of Tennenbaum's solution to ADAM sickness. Just think about, if you pay close attention to listening one of her diaries about curing ADAM sickness she says that ADAM "remembers" meaning that if she can experiment with this she can make a dosage that can restore a person who is even heavily spliced back to their former self, both mentally and physically. When escaping to the surface, Sigma and Tennenbaum took some data of The Thinker to help complete her experiment. When they reached land, Sigma probably help Tennenbaum finish the solution with the data from The Thinker, although he was probably still in Alpha Series form. After they finished creating the solution, she probably injected it into Sigma, reversing every mutated and altered part of his body back to his former-self. So what do you guys think, are you with me on this one? Space Pirate Commander 19:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well yes I thought about that once, but by looking at how Subject Delta was able to remove his helmet on Sofia Lamb's command in the BioShock 2 intro, it is quite possible the Alpha Series suit can be disassembled at the will of the user as well. Of course, both of these theories can come into play. Misterkhalil 21:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont know who wrote Tenenbaum saying that word 'remembers' ?? (maybe reflects her not great english word selection/mistranslation) but it really should be more that ADAM has caused changes to be overlaid over a person's original DNA (nullifying/suppressing some of the original DNA affects to allow modifying the body tissues/structures from the original pattern) and what she is talking about (the cure) is removing that overlay so that a person's original DNA (still there in all the cells, NOT 'remembered' by ADAM) can reassert itself. It would also be logical that the ADAM when it starts to malfunction/degrade -- when there is not enough of 'working' ADAM to maintain that genetic 'overlay' -- hence requiring MORE application of 'ADAM' (possibly with larger amounts needed over time to maintain its effect as some kind of immunity happens) . Without this 'maintenance' ADAM, the affect is to have some conflicting/partial DNA operate and interfere with Plasmid/Tonic effects, and to disrupt other functions of the body's tissues (causing tumors and other abberations). A similar poor wording was Tenebaum's 'predatory' refering to ADAM, when its not really more ADAM, but an insufficient amount to allow the Plasmid's genetic patterns to fully operate and not have conflicts or malfunctions (think of taking a big cutoff saw and cutting out a section of a car engine and then seeing what happens to the car when you try to run it).. People who used MORE ADAM to start with, the simply have more changes/modifications to their bodies and thus more to go wrong when their ADAM supply is interfered with. One part of the 'Cure' is to get out all that conflicting DNA/RNA (the real 'plasmids') leaving only the original DNA and likely having more than a little Stem Cells available (something that ADAM stimulates) to cause all the repairs to all the damage (now using ONLY the original DNA as the pattern). Simply letting the body clean out the ADAM by itself doesnt seem to work if there was sufficient changes to the person (Bookers 'lighter in his fingers' might only have localized effects/degradation if he got low on ADAM boosters, versus other ADAM products like the Combat Plasmids which required massive changes to support the abilities given). Comment about the cure 'mentally' restoring someone -- memories are NOT stored in DNA/RNA but in fine brain interconnection structure which is post-genetic. So if someones got brain damage as an ADAM sideeffect, their damaged brain tissues might be 'restored', but NOT the imprinted patterns that might have been lost in that previously damaged tissue. That can include control of muscle actions being lost and sensory interpretation functions. Reference I have no idea how to edit references in source mode. I'll leave the source here so someone can add it. http://www.2kgames.com/blog/behind-the-scenes-of-bioshock-2-part-two-who-is-charles-milton-porter -Metroidzard 05:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Walking into the Sunset : Porter was a Big Daddy for 8 years ? A full conversion ? Thats a bit more work to undo than what Jack needed after he basically just wore a BD suit for a while. Also imagine the attention they might get if Porter doesnt get that suit off pretty quick AND worse that he doesnt get fixed up right quick with what he probably looks like underneath. Porter probably looks something like this : lostro.deviantart.com/art/Delta-Unmasked-203190550